movie_fanmakes_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Cat R. Waul Kidnaps Bijou
Meanwhile, Fievel and Olivia were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was a Chinese woman with olive skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, and a purple mertail, wearing a red shell bra. Her name was Mulan. The second mermaid was an Arabian woman with black hair, brown eyes, and a sky-blue mertail, wearing a gold necklace and earrings, a sapphire adorned headband, and sky-blue shell bra. Her name was Jasmine. The third mermaid was a British woman with golden blonde hair, violet eyes, and a pink mertail, wearing a gold tiara and necklace and a pink shell bra. Her name was Aurora. The fourth mermaid was a French woman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a yellow mertail, wearing a yellow shell bra. Her name was Belle. The fifth mermaid was a German woman with curly black hair, brown eyes, and a light yellow mertail, wearing a red bow headband and a blue shell bra. Her name was Snow White. The sixth and last mermaid was another French woman with vivid bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light blue mertail, wearing a light blue headband and a matching shell bra. Her name was Cinderella. "Just imagine!" Olivia gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Fievel asked. "Oh Fievel, I'd love to!" Olivia said. "Alright, come on." said Fievel, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Mulan noticed him. "It's Fievel!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Fievel!" Jasmine and Aurora called. "Hello, Fievel!" Belle and Snow White called. "Hello, Fievel!" Cinderella called. Fievel stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Olivia tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Fievel. "I'm so glad you made it!" Mulan said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Jasmine. "Did you miss me?" Aurora asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Snow White. "Yes, something exciting!" Cinderella said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Cat R. Waul's paw and threw it to Flotsam and Jetsam?" Fievel asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Aurora said. "Me too." Jasmine said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 of his henchmen…" Fievel began telling his story. "Oh, Fievel!" Olivia called to him. "Who is she?" asked Snow White as she spotted her. Fievel noticed Snow White was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Olivia. "Oh, that's Olivia Flaversham." "A mouse?" asked Aurora. "What is she doing here?" asked Snow White. "And in her farm clothes, too." Cinderella said, tugging at Olivia's dress. Soon, the mermaids came over to Olivia and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Aurora said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Olivia began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Jasmine said. "We insist." Mulan said. "No, no, please!" Olivia pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Jasmine. "Fievel!" Olivia called Fievel for help, but Fievel just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Olivia, making her soaking-wet and angry. Olivia grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Olivia!" Fievel gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Olivia! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Jasmine said. "We were only trying to drown her." Mulan added. "You see?" Fievel said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Olivia began before Fievel covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Olivia." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar cat captain on it. "Yep, it's Cat R. Waul alright." "Cat R. Waul?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Olivia!" said Fievel, as he took Olivia to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Captain Cat R. Waul with Chula. They had someone else. It was a white hamster with a pink nose, a French accent, black eyes, and cream-colored paws and tail, wearing two blue ribbons in her pigtailed hair tied up at the back of the boat. Her name was Bijou Ham-Ham, Hamtaro's girlfriend and Boss's ward. "They captured Bijou." Fievel whispered. And of course, Flotsam and Jetsam were following them. Fievel took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Olivia. Let's go see what they're up to." Fievel and Olivia flew off after them. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes